Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. Embodiments relate to a Micro Metal Sphere switch and a method for manufacturing a Micro Metal Sphere. A MEMs (e.g. Micro Metal Sphere system) device is a device having a micro-scale size for performing a particular function (e.g. such as an electro-mechanical operation). MEMs devices may be produced by a special semiconductor process with low priced batch manufacturing.
MEMs devices have many applications (e.g. sensors). Examples of sensors are pressure sensors, inertia sensors, position sensors in GPS systems and game consoles, image sensors in digital cameras, camcorders, RF switches, micro-resonators, variable capacitors, variable inductor, and similar. MEMs device for switch applications may require consistent quality and/or assured reliability for switches. Manufacturing techniques should be optimized to assure a stable yield.